Ultraman One Episode 9: Fusion Monster
The following is a fan series, it is in no way of making profit from Tsyburaya productions. This is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and other copyrighted characters. * Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the characters will be shown or described on that page within question. * This episode will have up to 15 or more chapters and it is the season finale of season 1. * Please enjoy. Characters Ultras * Ultraman One * ultraman Giga * Ultraman Xena Monsters * Armoured Eight Monster Title Fusion Monster Prologue The stars in the sky were shining brightly as it was the night of last day of autumn. Everyone was busy doing activities in the park, they were enjoyed themselves and enjoying the view of the auroras. There WAS also a full moon and people were picnicking and camping there for the night. The SACD members were there too except for One Otari, who had gone out with his friends for dinner. The milky way line was seen clearly in the sky. The moon is the brightest and second after is Planet Venus, which shines brightly in the night sky. The people did not notice something was moving in space as the only saw comets dashing across in the atmosphere. They were too absorbed by the charming night and the auroras, as well as the SACD team. One Otari when to watch a movie in the cinema with his friends, Haruto Kenki and Mirai Tomaya. They also noticed something moving in the night sky and wondered what it was. They are the human hosts/forms of One, Xena and Giga. They have senses and eye sight to see clearly in the near sky. "What is that?" One asked. "No idea...but perhaps it is a new threat of monsters?" Xena suggested. "An asteroid maybe," said Mirai. Chapter 1 to 10 Pending. Chapter 11 Conclusion Alien Guts survied that Attack........ The dark figure was unhappy about Alien Guts ruining the planned. "Go hell....!"said the dark ultra. The dark ultra uses his Kaiser Spark and hit the Alien Guts and transform himself into giant size and be more corrupted as usual. "Use this Reiyonx powers and beat Ultraman Zero.....!"said the dark ultra, "Ultraman One......a bunch of EX kaijiu and phantoms will be going to Earth and hunt you!"said the dark ultra,laughing as whenever a monster is defeat,he increases the stregnth of his allies. "One day i Will descend and tear the Earth apart will huge force of darkness....."said the dark ultra. The dark ultra laugh loudly and he continue travel with Dark Hazel and return to the planet.The planet was dark and many corrupted monsters could be seen and very sinister look on the dark ultra face with two scars and it was reveal as Ultraman Belial!! Belial was the true mastermind of this incident and he is revenging the Ultras in the Land of light.... = Kings Sensing and Ultras Celebration King standing on the highest tower in the Kings Temole and sensing a great minus energy disturbance in the place of this universe. "Dont tell me that.....Belial!"said King. King has invented a special device that his same powers as the Ginga Spark. "One use this weapon after finding me.It will seal Belial for sure."said King. One,Xena and Giga celebrating their victory and with their Zero and Zeth.Zero was there with a cape along with his wife. The place was fill with happiness and the end of episode...... THE END NEXT EPISODE A new threat of monster emerged.....the Jurogomo.....a phantom that was born with minus enery and revealed to be living for 400 years on Earth.(a woman kaijiu) People were terrorized....... Hokuto transforms into Ultraman Ace and fights the oni only to be defeated by the oni.Ultraman One returns and save Ace....what next? EPIOSDE:Revival of Phantom.